


Пран и дорога

by Kahel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, ФБ 2013
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahel/pseuds/Kahel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>иногда несезон - это самый интересный период</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пран и дорога

Куртка шла ему неимоверно. Старый мешковатый фасон и его молодые, еще совсем нежные черты лица – она могла бы только подчеркивать возраст, однако придавала некую неуловимую уверенность. Или все дело было в гордо вздернутом подбородке и уверенном развороте плеч. Джаред не знал, но наблюдал за парнем весь вечер. 

 

– Это безбашенный Джей, – сказали ему. – Не связывайся. Он мастер разводить драки на весь бар и такой же мастер убеждать всех вокруг, что он ни в чем не виноват.

 

Белые простыни шли ему не меньше. Или даже больше, чем все остальное. Прачечные давно не работали, и запах пыли и плесени был практически невыносим, но за стойкой управляющего еще хранились пусть отсыревшее, но настоящее хлопковое постельное белье. У парня был шальной взгляд и яркий румянец, рот заалевший и приоткрытый, гибкое тело, которое выгибалось дугой, натягивая веревки на запястьях. Он стонал так, что наверняка услышали бы соседи – будь в этом мотеле еще постояльцы. Джаред все смотрел и смотрел, пока не заслезились глаза, как напрягается каждая мышца в попытке поддаться, подставиться, принять глубже – парень сам предложил себя связать, и Джаред мог только удивляться, что не знал в себе раньше этого фетиша. Ненасытный, страстный и сильный – Джаред трахал его до самого рассвета, пока простыни не стали мокрыми от пота и семени, а бороться со сном было уже бесполезно. 

 

– Он лучший добытчик прана во всей округе, – сказали ему. – Говорят, он доставляет его даже в деревни на границе. И скорее всего, это правда, потому что как еще там люди выживают?

 

Крик ему совсем не шел. Лицо краснело, губы поджимались, руки делали слишком много движений, а речь теряла всякий смысл. Джаред однажды видел, как парень не получил свой заказ в лавке – да все на улице видели и слышали, а несчастный продавец не знал, куда деться от такого позора. Джаред хотел бы вмешаться, но кто он такой, чтоб встревать в дела чужих людей? Простой охотник, который задержался в несезон, чтоб помочь в городе.

 

– Только он один по дороге в несезон и ходит, – сказали ему. – Какой нормальный человек решится так рискнуть? А этот ходит. И даже возвращается. И всегда с праном – весь город на нем держится. И больше двух монет за унцию не берет, хотя в несезон мы бы и за десять брали. Гордый он.

 

Под дождем его ресницы мокли и становились особенно длинными, а глаза будто еще больше зеленели. Джаред отсасывал ему на заднем дворе бара, когда начался первый несезонный водостой. Парень подставлял лицо воде, глотал капли и слизывал их с губ, а Джаред смотрел и не мог нарадоваться – как минимум семь дней дождя, а значит парень никуда из города не денется.  
Парень ушел на следующее утро и еще недели две не появлялся.

 

– Он пришел однажды с севера, почти в самый несезон, – сказали ему. – Мы даже не знали, что на севере есть еще живой кто-то. А он принес пран, много принес, на весь несезон хватило, и через несколько дней пошел дальше к югу.

 

В свете свечи он был какой-то особенно нереальный и в то же время невероятно живой. Джаред понятия не имел, где парень раздобыл такую редкость, но не мог не радоваться огоньку – затопило единственную подстанцию в городе, и света не было уже дня два. Парень сидел сверху, двигался мерно, сводя с ума, и игрался с горячим воском – Джаред только и мог, что вздрагивать, когда горячим капало на грудь и оголённый живот, но как-то прекратить эту сладкую пытку не решался. За окном заброшенного мотеля бушевал настоящий ураган, а в комнате они были будто в другом мире – теплом, ярком, одном на двоих.

 

– Да мы поначалу даже не знали, что парень говорить умеет, – сказали ему. – Это потом уже познакомились с его истериками, когда его час заткнуть невозможно. Но чаще он молчит, на вопросы не отвечает и сам ничего не рассказывает.

 

– Меня зовут Дженсен, – услышал Джаред из-за спины.

Он уже часа три как вышел из города. Несезон закончился, и пусть дорога еще была малопроходима, но самые опасные твари уже спрятались под землю до следующего водостоя. Он и так тянул с уходом дольше обычного в пустой надежде увидеться с парнем еще хоть раз, но дальше ждать было нельзя – другие охотники займут самые лучшие места.

– А я Джаред, – ничего умнее он просто придумать не смог.

– Ты говорил, я помню. Идем, нам дня два добираться до следующего города, – и правда, за спиной у парня был большой походный рюкзак.

– Зачем ты здесь? Я простой охотник, я ничего не знаю о пране и не умею жить подолгу на одном месте.

– Чтобы было, к кому возвращаться. А куда – это совсем не важно, – Дженсен поудобней закинул рюкзак и зашагал вперед. – Идем, а о пране я тебе расскажу.


End file.
